You've Got To Be Kidding Me!
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: Riko and Kiyomi are best friends. They work in a gov. lab. They are 'suppose' to experament on the two Yaujtas that were brought in, not realise them. How will they survive and fight their feelings for the two Yaujta? You've got to be kidding me! R&R!
1. Riko and Kiyomi and Aden and Raidon

THIS has been on my mind for a while. *squeals* DON'T HATE ME! *covers face*

Neko: You need to calm the hell down.

....Ah...okay...ANYway, PLEASE READ! *puppy eyes*

Neko: ....And Review.

* * *

I yawned tiredly as I walked down the corridor. I came up to my experiment lab. My own private room. I slid my card and the door opened. I walked in and walked over to my desk, plopping into my chair and let out a sigh. I heard the door opened and I opened my blue-green eyes to see one of my friends.

"Hey Riko!" My friend Kiyomi said, smiling widely at me. I smiled slightly at her. My name means jasmine child. Kiyomi's name means pure beauty and it's true. She's 5"6 with emerald green cat eyes and chocolate brown hair which was currently died a neon blue. She was tan. She has big boobs and an average sized ass. She was skinny too. She could be a model if she wanted too. She had the looks for to be one unlike me. I looked plain. Blue-green eyes were rare, but every male that I've dated, which was only ten in my whole life time, to freak out slightly and never bother to make anymore moves on me. I have short spiky black hair that is currently died a dark blood red with black tips. My bangs swept over face, covering my left eyes mostly. I'm pale white, almost like an albino and I have C-34 sized boobs and an average sized ass also. Not as big as Kiyomi, but not that small either. Both of our asses were nice and plump like.

"Hey Kiyomi. What's up?"

"I get to be here with you! Isn't that cool?!" she exclaimed.

"I guess it is, but why are you assigned here now?" I asked.

She shrugged. The door opened and two alien creatures were wheeled in.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"These two are under your supervision. You are too experiment on them and try to find out what you can." the guard, Jim Anderson, said sternly before turning and walking out with the other two guards.

_*Ass.*_ I thought. I looked over at the two creatures. The larger of the two had a deep tanned skin, and had few spots in multiple areas of its body. The second had fairly pale skin, it almost looked white, but it wasn't close enough to be white. It had black stripes lining the outside of its arms and legs, almost like a tiger's strips.

"Whoa," Kiyomi murmured, going up to the larger one, "He's really...handsome."

I rolled my eyes. She always had a taste for the weird and unusual. I stared at the second one. I blinked. She is right. They are...handsome. I shook my head and went up to the computer. I looked at their names. The larger ones name is Aden and the other is Raidon."

_*Weird names._* I thought to myself. I heard a soft gurgled purr. I tensed up slightly as did Kiyomi. I looked over at her then down at the creatures. Their chests were going up and down softly. They were still asleep. I let out a breath that I didn't know that I had. Kiyomi was looking over Raidon, the one she called handsome. I checked Aden. I checked his vital signs, making sure that everything was in place and okay. I noticed something about him...he has a _veeeeeeeeery_ nice chest. I shook my head, snapping myself out of those thoughts.

"Riko! He is _huuuuuuuuuuge_!" Kiyomi exclaimed slightly. I looked over at her and my face turned dark red.

"Kiyomi!" I hissed, "You're not suppose to look _there_!"

She gave me a look and went in for the touch. I snatched her hand, moving it away.

"Kiyomi! What if Lucinda came in here right now?! What if Liaz came in here right now?! What if both came in here and _saw_ what you are doing!" I hissed at her. Her face fell to a pout, but nodded, knowing that I was right. I heard a slightly growl and we both froze. We slowly looked at the source to see Aden awake. He blinked then we blinked.

"Ho-oly hell." Kiyomi whispered.

Aden's eyes is a very dark hazel. I heard a growl behind me and I looked to see Raidon was awake also, but he was glaring. I looked at Kiyomi and she looked back at me.

"I guess we have to put them back under." I said to her and she nodded. I went over to Raidon and took a needle. All of a sudden, his restaint snapped and he grabbed by the throat. I let out squeak and dropped the needle.

"Hulij-bpe Lou-dte Kalei!" He said in my face.

I was gasping for breath. I heard the alarm suddenly blaring. He jumped, letting me go. I quickly scrambled away from him and I heard him coming after me. I dodged him as best as I could. The was a gun going off and one word came from Raidon's mouth, "C'jit." before falling forward into a sleep.

* * *

And there you have it folks! PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! *puppy eyes*

Neko: ...Lame....

SHUT UP! *glares*

Neko: Whatev.


	2. This Is So Not Happening & Yaujtas Speak

Chappie 2 people! *dances* Yay! Oh...I just found out that someone else has this title too...Ehehe...If that author reads this...PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME! *puppy eyes* I didn't know.

Neko: .....Wow......I don't think that author would hurt you.

But I'm not stealing that idea from that author. I actually thought of it _before_ I got into the Predator stories.

Neko: Yes...I know that.

Riko: Can we get _on_ with the story now?

Fine fine. Review people! And please enjoy!

* * *

I let out a sigh of relief as he was strapped back onto the table, but tighter and double strapped. I was really scared. I peered over at Aden. His eyes were closed. My eyes narrowed. I wasn't sure if he was faking it or not.

"Hey! I'll go get us some lunch. Be right back!" Kiyomi said, walking out the door before I could even say anything. I sighed and ran a hand through my died dark blood red hair with black tips. I glanced over to the two Yaujtas. I tilted my head, my eyes analyzing them with thought. Why does the government want to know about them so badly? I shook my head quickly, pushing it out of my mind. I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear as I typed away. I heard a small growl and I glanced over to see Raidon coming to. He blinked a couple of times before narrowing his eyes at me, growling louder. I rubbed my temples. I'm having a major headache from the lack of oxygen from earlier and I'm straving. I heard a few clicks and growls. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see the two Yaujtas talking to each other. I wonder what they're talking about. A loud thud made me jump at least five feet in the air. I clutched my hand to my chest, breathing deeply. I swallowed and went up to the door. I opened it to see no one there. I was about to close it when Kiyomi jumped out in front of me, yelling, "BOO!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs, tumbling backwards and falling into my desk with a loud thud. I winced, gripping my thigh. I saw her face fall and her eyes widened.

"Oh shit! Riko! I-I didn't mean to scare you _that _badly." She said, worry filling her face.

I waved her off and pulled up my pant leg all the way to my thigh. Thankfully it's nice and warm in here. I inspected the damage. I winced again. A nail was poking out of my thigh and blood dribbled down my leg.

"I'm gonna need you to pull it out Kiyomi." I said, sitting on the leg, twisting my body towards the Yaujta. It was the only way to get it out without her moving everywhere. She nodded and got close to me. She set the food down and touched the nail. I hissed slightly.

"Sorry!" she squeaked, pulling her hand away.

"No." I said seriously, "Pull it out."

She nodded and grabbed the nail. I sucked in a breath and I nodded. I could feel the Yaujtas eyes on me. She gave a firm tug and it came out. I let out a sigh of pain/relief. I held out my hand while using my other hand to put pressure on the wound.

"Bandage."

She handed it to me and I strecthed my leg out, starting to wrap it firmly and tightly, but enough to let my leg still breath. I pulled down my pants leg and hopped off of the desk. I grabbed an apple from the tray and sunk my teeth into it, munching on it as I resumed typing.

"Is that _all_ are you going to eat today?" Kiyomi asked, munching on her fries. I paused in my work, looking up at her.

"Of course. You know how I feel about the gov. lab's food. It's disgusting. I swear to you. One time, I got a plate of mac and cheese and it was cold as _ice_. I poked it and it split open. I was so freaked. I stared at it and it stared to _move_. Food doesn't move." I said seriously.

Her eyes were wide with shock. I heard laughter. I looked over at the Yaujta. I glared at them.

"What's so funny Yaujta?" I hissed.

They both looked at me, slightly angry. Well...Raidon more angry then Aden. I shrugged and took a sip of my water as did Kiyomi.

"Like we're going to tell you Ooman." Raidon said angrly.

Kiyomi and I both choked on our water, coughing violently. We both stared at him.

"Y-You can speak english?!" Kiyomi said, astonished.

"We do have mouths." He said smugly.

I slammed down my water bottle and stood up, glaring at him.

"Shut. Up." I said, breathing heavily.

"Why don't you make me Ooman!" he stated.

"URGH!"

I rubbed my head franticly, making my hair messy.

"This is _so_ not happening to me!" I murmured.

"I believe it is Riko." Kiyomi said.

I shot her a glare and she shut her mouth.

"You're not _helping_." I said to her.

"Why don't you let us go and he'll shut up." Aden said.

I stared at him, mouth dropped.

"We'd love to...but..." Kiyomi started, but trailed off, looking down at the ground, "We'll get in trouble and we could become the exp-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" I snapped at her, making her go quiet. I turned back to them and said, "You two are going to sleep sorry to say."

I walked over and took a needle, putting it in their arms, injecting the syurm into their systems. Soon enough, they both were out. I turned to Kiyomi and said, "Let's get out of here."

She nodded and followed me quickly, knowing full well that I was angry at her. Maybe tomorrow will be better...hopefully.

* * *

And it's done! Whoo!

Neko: *rolls eyes* Review people.

Not much to say huh?

Neko: Nope.


	3. Xenomorphs On The Loose

Chappie 3 yo! And I'd love to thank predator808 and Vampire Hunter D's Girl! *glomps* I LOVE YOU BOTH! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! *sobs*

Neko: *pulls me off* Calm down.

*sniffs* Right, right. Sorry about that. Lost my cool.

Neko: What cool?

*glares*

Neko: *isn't fazed* Review.

* * *

_*Stupid...sun...You will die...* _I thought angrily, wincing at the light. I yawned as I entered the office. I saw Kiyomi already there. She was taking measurements. Aden was already awake. She looked up and beamed at me.

"Morning Riko!" she said loudly.

I winced, grumbling and waved my hand, acknowledging that she was here.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"What do you think? It's morning." I said, yawning and stretching like a cat. I shook my head and went over to Raidon. He was awake as well. I placed my hands on my hips and asked, "Are you going to be a good boy today?"

He scoffed and turned his head away from me. I narrowed my eyes and let out a sigh. I heard the door open and I looked. My eyes widened. Oh hell no. I glared and hissed, "What the hell are you doing here Mike?"

He gave me a sly smile and moved closer to me till we were almost touching chest. He put a piece of my hair behind my ear. I slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." I said acidly.

"Aw...little kitty has her claws out. You need to calm down." he said, sneering slightly.

"Leave her alone Mike! You're not suppose to be in here!" Kiyomi stated angrily. He glared at her.

"Don't glare at her you ass!" I stated loudly.

He glared at me and roughly grabbed me by my arm.

"You and I have to talk." he said, trying to pull me away from my work. I got fed up with him and I slammed my heel into his foot.

"Ow!" he yelled, letting go of my arm. I grabbed the shock stick and poked it at him.

"Get. Out." I hissed dangerously. I could feel eyes burning into my back.

"Fine...I'll be back," he said, then leaned in close, whispering, "And you _will_ be taught some manners bitch."

With that, he turned and left. I sucked in a breath, trying not to cry. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see Kiyomi. She smiled at me and said, "Why don't you go to the bathroom. I'll watch them."

I nodded, setting down the shock rod and quickly left.

~Kiyomi's POV~

I watched her go and I went back over to the two Yaujtas.

"What was that about?" Raidon asked.

My gaze flickered over to him and I bit my lip.

"I can't tell you guys....Wait...Why do you care?" I asked, eyeing him.

He looked away slightly and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't mind him. But I would like to know." Aden said. I looked at him. His dark hazel eyes bore into mine. I looked away, fighting at blush. I sighed, racking a hand through my hair.

"Sorry. Can't tell." I said, taking notes. I could feel his eyes burning into my head. I heard the door open and looked over to see Riko coming in. Her eyes were red along with her nose. I stopped what I was doing and scurried over to her.

"You okay?" I asked.

She nodded and sucked in a shuttering breath. She quickly whipped away whatever was left. She sat down at her desk and leaned back in her chair, her head resting on the headrest. I tilted my head and came over.

"They wanted to know what that was all about." I whispered to her. She cracked opened an eye, looking at me. She sat up and looked at them. I heard a crash, making both of us jump five feet into the air, me falling off the desk and her falling out of her chair.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, slightly scared. The alarm went off, forcing us to cover our ears in pain.

"What the hell?!" Riko yelled. I looked at the Yaujta. They looked like they were in pain. I scarmbled over to them.

"If I let you go, you promise not to hurt or kill us?" I asked.

"Yes." Aden said, getting a conferm nod from Raidon. I quickly realised their bonds and grabbed Riko by the arm.

"Let's get out of here!" I shouted over the siren. She nodded and we scrambled to the door. When the door opened, we saw the Xenomorphs. At least three of them. They all turned and screetched.

"SHUT THE DOOR! SHUT THE DOOR!" I yelled in fear.

Riko scrambled to get the door closed and locked. Once it did, the three Xenomorphs slammed against the door. We both backed away in fear. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pulled against a hard chest. I looked up to see Aden holding. He and Raidon, who was holding Riko, both ran towards the vent and jumped into it.

"How did the Xenomorphs get loose?" Riko asked, shaking in fear.

"I-I don't know." I said, shaking in fear also.

"We don't have time for this. Suck it up." Raidon said.

Riko's flushed red with anger.

"Why don't you just shut up! All you do is complain!" she snapped before crawling away from them and towards an exit. I quickly followed her.

* * *

And it's done! *poses dramaticly*

Neko: *rolls eyes*

PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! If you review...YOU GET COOKIES AND THANKS FROM MY MUSES!

Neko: Yeah...wait...WHAT?!


	4. Marks, Beginning Feelings, And Take Off

OMG! I LOVE THOSE WHO REVIEWED SO FAR! *bawls*

Neko: ...*pulls out a list* We like to thank predator808, Vampire Hunter D's Girl, and Science Queen. *bows* We do look forward to hearing from you.

Si Si! *nods head* I _love_ reviews! I _hate_ flames. Flames suck.

Riko: Story now.

Fine fine...Miss moody.

Riko: You created me like that dumbass.

....*pouts*

Raidon: *rolls eyes*

Aden: *chuckles*

Kiyomi: Wow...ANYway...REVIEW! ^w^

* * *

~Riko's POV~

I looked through the vent shutters. Nope. Nope. Not the right one. Nope. No-Oh! Here we go. I kicked opened the vent and hopped out of it with ease. I looked around carefully as Aden hopped out of the vent, helping Kiyomi out, followed by Raidon. Aden and Riadon went over and put on their outfits. Aden wore a closed-in long sleeved mesh shirt that hid his original color, causing it to go into a faint grey beneath the shiny fabric, and he wore a fairly shredded black wife-beater top with tightish regular camo-pants that were stuffed inside black boots that had thick belt buckles strapped over the front. His armor was a very dark grey. His hair was loose, raining over his shoulders and down his back. Raidon wore a fairly closed-in short sleeved mesh top that covered his body, followed by a normal black wife-beater his jeans were black with a couple chains dangling from underneath the armor that was plated on the side of his thighs. The ends of his pants were stuffed in similar boots to Aden's, but the boots had more buckles on the front. His armor was a shiny black. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, his dreads scattered on his back and some over his shoulder. I couldn't help, but stare at him. He looked so...human like. He put on his mask, followed by Aden. I snapped out of my daze when Kiyomi tugged on a piece of my hair. I looked at her and saw her pointing up at something. I looked up to see a Xenomorph. My eyes widened and I backed up slowly. I swallowed nervously. I grabbed the closest thing that was near me, which happened to be a thick metal pole. When the Xeno jumped towards me, I thrusted the pole into it, with help from Kiyomi. It screeched in pain, it's tail lashing behind it. It slowly it's movements and finally died. When we moved it, it's head snapped up, opening it mouth and the inner mouth shooting out, just stopping before our faces. We both whimper slightly before moving it away from us. Both Yaujta come up and inspected it. They looked at us then at the Xeno. Aden broke off a finger from it and said to us, "You have killed one our hunt. You shall be bestow the mark of passage."

Kiyomi nodded her head eagerly. I hesitated for a minute then nodded my head. Kiyomi was first. He made a mark on her check, almost like a yin-yang symbol. Her breath hitched slightly and let out a small whimper. Aden came to me once he was done marking her. I moved my head to the right, exposing my cheek. I felt something burning my cheek and I sucked in a breath, biting my bottom lip harshly. I felt it move away and I opened my eyes. I looked at Kiyomi and she looked at me. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I felt a tug and I looked up a Raidon. He was pulling me along with him. I nearly tripped over my own two feet trying to keep up with him.

"Hey. Slow down. I'm going to fa-" I tried to say, but failed so. I ended up tripping over my two feet and faceplanted into the ground. I groaned in pain. I heard two stiffled laughs, but Raidon was laughing. I lifted my head, death glaring him. I stood up and hissed, "Not funny."

"It to, is funny." He said.

I felt my cheeks grow hot with anger. I pressed my hands against his chest, which felt nice under my hands by the way, but I'm not going to admit that out loud, and shoved him as best I as could out of my way. I stormed past him, walking ahead. I couldn't help, but smile. It was kinda funny, but like I'm _ever_going to admit that. I came to a halt when I saw a ship. It looks so alien. There was no Xenomorphs that I could see. I was about to walk forward when a arm shot out, making me stop. I opened my mouth to say something when I saw both Aden and Raidon tense, head snapping right, left, up, and in every possible direction. They walked forward, with me and Kiyomi right behind them. Our eyes remained focus on every direction. We got to the ship. The Yuajtas did a quick scan of their ship, outside and inside. They deemed it safe and we all hoped on. I heard screams coming from the building. I frowned, looking at the building. All our co-workers were dieing and there was nothing that we could do about it. I saw Raidon type something in the wristwatch and threw it. It landed a few feet away. He growled something to Aden and the ship's door closed, taking off quickly. I lost my balance and landed right against Raidon. I looked up at him, my eyes wide and my mouth opened in a small 'O'. He started purring, leaning in slightly.

"Hey Riko! Where are you?" Kiyomi called. I pulled away from Raidon quickly, my cheeks burning. What the hell was that about?

"In here Kiyomi!" I called back, my voice a bit shaky. Kiyomi came in and had a huge smile on her face.

"I can't believe we lived! I'm so glad that we made it out of there Riko!" She said excitedly. I smiled back at her, my eyes softening. She always hated that place. I turned to Raidon and asked, "Is there an extra room that me and Kiyomi can use?"

He snapped out of whatever daze that he was in and nodded. He turned and we quickly followed him. He opened a door and we entered.

"Thanks Raidon. Bye now." I said before closing the door in his face, just to piss him off. I heard him growl loudly and spitting insults in his language and some curses. I smirked. I love messing with him.

* * *

TA-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! It's ah...it's done!

Neko: *rolls eyes*

Raidon: *smirks* You like touching my chest?

Riko: Hell no! *crosses arms, facing away from him*

Raidon: Don't lie. You know you did.

Riko: *sputters*

Raidon/Riko: *agrueing*

Aden: ....Glad that doesn't happen to us, huh Kiyomi?

Kiyomi: *blushes and nods*

O.O Whoa whoa whoa! You two are already together?!

Aden: ...Yes?

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY PLAN! *bawls*

Neko: ....Review people.


	5. Two Newbies And More Fun With Raidon!

OMG! OMG! THIS JUST IN...

Neko: We're not the news.

...*pouts* Fun-killer...*ahem* We are introducing TWO, I mean, TWO NEW CHARACTERS! *arms moving franticly!

Science Queen: Yo.

O.O WHA?! How'd you get here?

Science Queen: ...Magic!

Neko: ....ANYway! Please review.

* * *

Aden landed the ship in a forest.

"What's happening?" Kiyomi asked, coming out of the room and peeking her head in the pilots area.

"We're landing."

I came into view, arms crossed.

"Kinda figured that." I said.

Raidon shot me a glare.

"You two need to get some clothes for yourselves." Aden interjected.

"Oh. Okay. We'll be back then." Kiyomi said, pulling me out.

~At the Town and No One's POV~

Two girls were at the mall, chatting with one another. Their names are Alexis and Jackie. Alexis is 5"8 with light brown hair, very tan skin, and she's very athletic. She's shy and quiet, but out going and talktive only with Jackie. Jackie on the other hand is 5"6 with long black hair with blood red highlights, and very fair skin. She's very outgoing, funny, sarcastic, very evil when someone pisses her off, and smarter then the two of them. Jackie stopped talking and looked at the dark neon blued haired girl and the dark blood red haired girl with black tips. They pasted right by them and into Hot Topic.

"He-llo! Earth to Jackie!" Alexis said, snapping her fingers in her face. Jackie glared at her slightly and moved her friends hand out of the way.

"I'm here. Stop snapping your fingers in my face." Jackie snapped slightly. Alexis raised an eyebrow.

"Who were you looking at?"

"Those two chicks who just pasted by us."

Alexis blinked, tilting her head in confusion. Jackie smiled evilly and said, "We should stalk them."

Alexis, who was still confused, decided to follow her friend. As they stalked Kiyomi and Riko, they over heard them talking.

"I swear. Raidon needs a major mood change." Riko growled, unware that they were being stalked. Kiyomi giggled and said, "But you have to admit. His is kinda cute for a Yaujta."

Jackie and Alexis looked at each other, both thinking, _*Yaujta?_*

"Yeah right. Cute isn't a defination of him. He's more in the ass section." Riko replied.

"You might _never_ know. He _is_ an alien after all." Kiyomi stated.

Jackie and Alexies smiled. Bingo was his name-o! As Riko and Kiyomi paid for their clothes, which was quite a few, they left the store, not noticing their own little pair of stalkers. When they reached the forest, Jackie and Alexis popped out right in front of them, causing Kiyomi to scream loudly in fright and Riko jumping ten feet into the air.

"Take us with you!" Jackie demaded.

Riko blinked.

"What?"

"Take. Us. With. You." Jackie demaded again, but slowly this time. Riko narrowed her eyes slightly and thought it over. She looked at Kiyomi, who was currently trying to get her breath back. Riko looked at Jackie and asked, "What are your names?"

"Name's Jackie! And that's Alexis." Jackie said, then pointing to Alexis who waved shyly.

"Nice to meet you two," Riko said, "Now...Why are you following us?"

"Cause we want to go with you guys and the aliens!" Jackie said, a huge smile playing over her lips, which also was mirrored by Alexis. Riko raised an eyebrow and asked, "How do you know that we're with aliens?"

"We...uhm..._kinda_ stalked you...hehehe..." Jackie said nervously.

Riko sighed and was about to object when Kiyomi suddenly launched herself onto Jackie and Alexis.

"Oh please Riko! More girls the merrier!" Kiyomi begged, giving Riko the 'puppy eyes'. Riko hesistated before nodding, "Fine."

"Yay!" The three girls cheered. Riko trudged forward and asked, "Do you guys have clothes with you?"

Jackie and Alexis froze, a big 'NO' written on their faces. Riko sighed and said, "Fine fine. We'll share clothes with you."

Jackie and Alexis let out a big whoop before trailing after them.

~Back at the Ship~

"What the hell is this?!" Raidon shouted angrily. Riko gave him a bored look.

"They wanted to come with." Kiyomi said happily.

"They can't come!" Raidon said, pointing at the other two girls. Jackie's eyes flashed and she stormed up to him, poking his chest hard.

"Listen here mister! We _want_ to come with! We're are bored here! We don't _like_ it here! So we're coming with! Deal. With. It." Jackie said, before shoving past him with Alexis following. Riko stared in disbelief before laughing.

"I like that girl already!" Riko roared with laughter.

Raidon glared at Riko before turning around and storming into his bedroom.

"Hope you don't mind Aden." Kiyomi said. Aden looked at Kiyomi. He was going to say something but stopped at the sight of Kiyomi's face. She was giving him the puppy eyes. He sighed and shook his head.

"Thank you!" Kiyomi said happily, hugging him. Aden sighed. He knew that he was going to regret it...

"Hey Raidon! Watch where you put your lioncloth!" Riko shouted, earning a fustracted roar from Raidon and howls of laughter from the two new girls.

...Or maybe not. This might be just more fun. He closed the door and went to the pilots seat, taking off towards his and Raidon's home world.

* * *

Boo-ya! It's now done yo!

Neko: What are you? Gangster?

Nooooooooooooooooooooooo...?

Neko: ....

Riko: Just shut up.

Make. Me.

Riko: ...RAWR! *chases me*

EEEEEEIIIIIIIIII!

Science Queen: Okay! Closing line! Review!


	6. Pushed Alittle Too Far and The Decision

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I was at my mom's.

Neko: Divorced parents if anyone has not figured out by now.

Riko: ....Story now?

Oh! Yes, yes!

Jackie: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Alexis: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

O.O FTW?!

Neko: ....Review people. And no flames. Flames can suck my non existent balls.

* * *

~No One's POV still~

Raidon was pissed. No..._beyond_ pissed. He wanted to kill those two females Ooman's who wanted to come with. It first started with Jackie stalking him and scaring the crap out of him. With the result of that, he wore his helmet almost at all times. Second, the fact that, that stupid first female Ooman made a mocking statement which cause the two newest female Ooman's to laugh at him. And lastly, he was getting tired of them always getting their way. He was fed up with it.

"Hey Raidon." a voice said.

He turned sharply and yelled, "GO AWAY!

_What_, a mistake that was. It turned out to be Kiyomi, the more gently, timid, and nicest one. She was tearing up, ready to cry.

"Oh no, no! Not you! I thought it was one of your friends." he said, slightly flustered.

She was about to say something when Riko _happened_ to turn the corner to see her friend's teary eyes.

"What the fuck did you do to her!" Riko yelled, rushing over and hugging the poor girl. Raidon was now getting even more irrated. He turned sharply and stalked down the corridor. Riko quickly trailed after him.

"Wait! Where are you going?! I'm not done talking to you!" Riko said.

He turned sharply, wrapping a hand around her throat and slammed her against the wall, _hard_. She let out a sharp, pained cry. He leaned in close and said, "Leave me alone."

With that, he let go of her and walked on and into his room. Riko slid to a sitting position, in a daze.

_*What the hell just happened?*_ She thought to herself.

~With Jackie, Alexis, and Kiyomi~

The three were sitting around, bored out of their minds. Jackie rolled over onto her stomach, staring at Kiyomi.

"When do you think we're going to get _our_ sexy pair of aliens?" she asked.

Kiyomi blushed slightly and looked down.

"I uh...I don't really know. We should be arriving soon." She said.

"Arriving soon? Arriving where?" Alexis asked, her curiousity getting the better of her. Kiyomi looked up, staring at Alexis and Jackie.

"Their home world."

Jackie and Alexis exchanged glances before saying, "Cool."

Riko came in, her neck a dark red that was turning into a bruise and a daze look on her face.

"Yo! Riko. Are you okay?" Jackie asked, peering at her face.

"Hm?" Riko humed, looking at them, "Oh yeah. I'm fine."

She disappeared into the bathroom. The three girls exchanged worried looks. Kiyomi knows that something isn't right with Riko and in the little time Jackie and Alexis has know her, this wasn't her typical behavior. Riko came back out and fell onto the bed, out like a light. The others huddled together close and started to whisper.

"What do you think happened?" Kiyomi asked, worried for her friend.

"I'm not really sure." Alexis said.

"Maybe it has to with Raidon." Jackie suggested.

They all had firm looks, nodding briefly. They all knew what to do next.

* * *

BOO-YA! CHAPPIE! XD

Neko: *yawns* Yay.

*glares*

Jackie/Alexis: *dances happily* YAY! YAY! YAY!

Neko: ...Idiots...I'm surround by idiots....

And you looooooooove it! ^&^

Neko: *death glares me* Review.


	7. One More Xenomorph And Rough Landing!

In breaking news...

Neko: We're not the news.

...*shifty eyes* I toooootally knew that!

Neko: ....Sure you did...*sarcastic*

Riko: Story. Now.

...Fine! Sheesh. Here we go! REVIEW!

* * *

~No One's POV~

It was well late into the night. Jackie and Alexis were up and about, staring at the weapons in another room. Jackie took one down and said, "Dude! This is awesome!"

She was holding a Ki its-pa, a spear. Alexis was holding something simalir to it. It was a Bakuub, a straight spear. They both heard a hiss. They slowly looked away from the weapons and looked up to the ceiling, where a Kainde Amedha, Xenomorph, was currently curled up at. It launched itself at them. They girls screamed in terror and thrusted the spears into it. It screetched, the spear on its tail trying to strike one of the girls. As it slowly relaxed into a dead position, the two heard footsteps. Heavy ones and light ones. They went to move the alien away from them when its head snapped up, its inner mouth shooting straight at them. The girls simply stared, wided eyed and scared to death. The inner mouth retreated back into its mouth, the Xenomorph finally dieing. The door hissed opened and the girls looked up. Riko and Kiyomi was standing in the doorway, breathing heavily. Jackie and Alexis both stared to cry and they ran into the girls arms, sobbing in terror. Both girls looked from them to the Xenomporph. They quickly led the two younger girls out. Raidon and Aden were left to clean up the mess and disposit the death creatures body.

~With the Girls~

They were back in the room, both Jackie and Alexis relaxing.

"Do you know what you just did?" Riko asked.

Both girls shook their head no.

"You've just killed an Xenomorph, one of the most deathist alien there is _alive_." Kiyomi said.

"And you two are going to get these marks." Riko added, turning her head to show them the mark.

"Cool." Jackie said, her eyes transfixed on the mark.

"How'd you get them?" Alexis asked.

Both Riko and Kiyomi looked at each other.

"The blood from that alien is pure acid," Riko started, looking at the girls now, "You get this mark from the tip of their claw with their blood on it."

"But what from we understand," Kiyomi added quickly, "It's a mark of acceptance to the clan."

Jackie looked like she was in heaven, so did Alexis, but she had a hint of fear coursing through her eyes. Their door hissed opened and Aden walked in. Aden was holding an alien claw, just like Riko said. Jackie and Alexis looked at each other.

"Do you accept the mark?" Aden asked and both girls nodded their head quickly. Aden put the yin-yang mark like symbol on their cheeks. Both hissed in pain slightly, but endured it. Aden disposed of the claw and Jackie asked, "So...Do we get our hot sexy Yautja's yet?"

Riko laughed, but then coughed, her throat still sore from Raidon grabbing her. Kiyomi chuckled slightly and said, "Maybe. We should be landing soon."

"Cool. I can't wait." Jackie said, smiling evilly and rubbing her hands together in an evil way. The ship suddenly jolted, throwing the poor girls all over the place and each of them screaming in terror.

~2 Minutes Later~

Their door opened to reveal Aden and Raidon. Both Yautjas stared at the sceen before them. Kiyomi was half-way underneath the bed . Jackie and Alexis, however, was on top of the desk. They were the lucky ones. However...Riko was no where to be found...on the ground at least. Poor Riko, sadly, was somehow on the ceiling and no one noticed her.

"Where's Riko?" Kiyomi asked.

"Up here." her voice called, causing all of them to look up in shock.

"How'd you get up there?" Jackie asked.

"Hell if I know how!" Riko said, not liking the view.

"Well get down." Jackie said.

"I wish I could...but I'm stuck." she repiled.

"Serves you right." Raidon said, smirking slightly.

Riko glared at him, her blue-green eyes burning with hatred and anger. He stepped back slightly, in fear.

"We'll help you down!" Alexis said, finding things and piling them up. Riko took a step down towards it and she let go of the beam. The stuff under her wobbled a bit. She lifted one foot up and it all came crashing down. Riko screamed in shock as she fell onto the bed. She sighed in relief. She was tackled by the other girls, they all saying, 'Are you okay?' or 'You didn't hurt anything?'

"I'm fine." Riko said, waving them off. They all sighed in relief.

"Now that we've landed...Let's go find me and Alexis some hot Yautjas!" Jackie said, hopping off the bed and bolting out of the room, followed by the other girls. The two Yautja males looked at each other before rolling their eyes and following the girls.

* * *

DONE! *dances*

Jackie: Is our smexy Yautjas coming in the next episode?

Yes. Calm down.

Jackie: ...NEVER! *laughs*

O.o

Alexis: ....*laughs also*

ftw? *laughs*

Neko: What is that? A laughing infection?

Riko: Guess so...Review.


	8. Embarrassed, Two New Yautja, & SUPRISE!

I AM BACK PEOPLE! *poses*

Neko: *sweatdrops*

Riko: *shakes me* Story. Now.

O.o O-Okay...OH! I have a surprise twist! *laughs evilly* BEWARE!

* * *

~Riko's POV~

I...can't believe...this is happening to me...I wanted to go under a rock and _die_. I was being harassed, aka, teased of by Raidon _and_my best friend Kiyomi.

"I'm still wondering how the hell you got up on the ceiling." Raidon said, smirking slightly. Like I said before, I wanted to go under a rock and _die_! I felt my cheeks flushing slightly in embarrassment and anger. I wheeled around, death glaring at him.

"Shut. Up." I hissed, my eyes flashing. He only smirked at me. I turned back around, my face flushed. Stupid alien. I grumbled under my breath as I walked. Jackie and Alexis were too busy looking around with an awed expression on their faces. I mentally pouted.

_*You wish you could get that hot Yautja aaaalllll to yourself.*_ My mind taunted. My eyes widened slightly. Slightly. I mentally slapped myself.

*_Shut up!*_ I hissed.

*_Two words. Make. Me.*_ my mind taunted again, sneering at me.

I...hated my mind so much right now.

~No One's POV~

Kiyomi chuckled at her poor friend. She suddenly bumped into a chest and she looked up to see an unknown Yautja. She eep'd and ran behind Aden, peeking out from behind him. Aden looked at her then at the new comer. His eyes flashed and he said, "T'Mar!"

"Hello Aden. Who are these Oomans?" he asked, looking at the four girls.

Jackie and Alexis stared at him. T'Mar was a dark Yautja and had black dots on his arms. His chest was covered with scars, but his chest was very, very...well...he has a very built chest and he also had abs. Jackie looked away, not interested, but Alexis only stood there, staring, and drooling slightly. Another Yautja came up. He was pale, like Raidon, but he had spots, like a snow leopard and he was covered in shallow, less scars.

"De'Shu." greeted Aden.

"Hello Aden." he responded.

Jackie stared at him. She started to drool also. Riko looked at them with a weird expression. She waved a hand in front of them and it did nothing. She sighed.

"Come. We shall discuss of what to do with these Oomans." T'Mar said.

Everyone followed of course. They came to a large building with a large room, almost like a hotel. Jackie leaned over to Alexis and whispered, "I wonder if there's anyone else here besides us."

"I don't know. Maybe." Alexis whispered back.

Alexis, this time, ran into a hard well built chest. She froze up and looked up to see a Yautja. His skin was greenish while his stomach was a light shade of yellow, almost like a peach color. It growled down at her.

"Scar! What are you doing?" A female voice asked.

Before he could respond, Riko exclaimed, "Lex?!"

Lex's brown eyes shot up at her, her eyes widening. Her chocolate brown hair was now short and she had more muscle from working out.

"Riko? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Riko stated, pointing accusingly at her.

The poor girls and Yautja were very confused.

"Riko? How do you know her?" Kiyomi asked.

Riko sighed through her nose and said, "She's my sister."

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"WHAT?! How can that be?!" Jackie exclaimed, looking back and forth from the girls who look nothing alike.

"We're twins. Fraternal twins." Riko explained calmly.

"So she's the missing sister who you were talking about." Kiyomi said, finally getting it.

Riko nodded and crossed her arms.

"You're Lex's sister?" Scar asked, looking at Riko. Riko looked at him, an eyebrow raised and nodded.

"Are you Lex's boyfriend? Or mate in your case?" She asked.

Lex's face flushed slightly. Riko's eyes went wide.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE! HOLY SHIT! WHEN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Riko asked, rushing forward and shaking her sister, "WHEN THE HELL IS THE WEDDING?!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiko! Stoooooooooooooop!" Lex stated, getting dizzy from the shaking. Riko stopped, but kepted her hands on her shoulders, her eyes fixed intensely on Lex. The five Yautja all stood there, very confused while Kiyomi chuckled under her breath and Jackie and Alexis were trying not to laugh out loud.

"Well?" Riko asked.

"Well Riko...You see..." Lex started.

* * *

AND DONE YO!

Neko: *still trying to over come from the Host Club at school today*

Oh yeah! OMG! IT WAS FREAKING INTENSE! My friends and I dared our friend John to lick AND bite our other friend on the neck. MALExMALE! TOTALLY YAOI MOMENT! WISH I CAUGHT IT ON VIDEO AND POST IT ON YOUTUBE! SQUEE!

Neko: *face red* A-ANYway...P-Please R-Review...


	9. Party Hardy!

**Publishing Room:**

EEKKKK! I'm so sorry for not updating! Don't kill me!

Neko: It's been about 11/12 months since you have.

I've been busy with other stories and with school. Luckily...I don't have school anymore! ^^

Neko: Yes, so anyway, here's the update. Sorry it took so long. Oh, and updates will be faster now because our dad is getting a new computer and our little sister will be getting the one he's using now. So we'll have a computer to ourselves.

Yep! Three computers at our dad's...wow...amazing! ANYway, REVIEW!

* * *

Lex had gone into detail about how she met Scar and all that. Riko only stared in shock. Kiyomi silently giggled. Jackie and Alexis were too busy staring at T'Mar and De'Shu. They all had moved to another room while Lex and Riko went off to Lex's room to catch up. Raidon had left to fix up his weapons. Aden was showing Kiyomi around which left Jackie and Alexis to the two Yautja.

"Soooo...how many of those black things have you killed?" Jackie asked De'Shu.

He scoffed, "More then you're age."

Jackie glared, "Listen you, I'm just trying to make conversation! You don't have be such an ass about it!"

As they argued, Alexis and T'Mar were talking pleasantly.

"So you've been on a trail?"

"Yes. It's to mark an unblood. Once you've killed a Kainde Amedha, you become marked, like this." he said, tracing the mark on her cheek.

Alexis blushed while T'Mar smirked slightly. They jumped when they heard a cry of pain, only to see De'Shu on the ground clutching his...goods...and Jackie was death glaring at him.

"You're lucky you're hot!" she stated, storming off to Lex's room.

Alexis chuckled nervously and waved bye before quickly chasing after Jackie. T'Mar looked at his brother on the ground and said, "You shouldn't have angered the female."

"Oh shut up." he groaned, hissing in pain.

T'Mar only laughed at him as he walked away. Meanwhile, Riko was laughing over what Jackie had said.

"S-So let me get *giggle* this straight. You *giggle* kicked him the balls *giggle* after he called you something in his language."

"That's right. He deserved it! I don't what he said, but it was insulting!"

Riko giggled some more and laid back onto the bed, "That's funny. Awesome job."

"Yeah yeah. So what should we do now?" Jackie asked, tilting her head.

"Well...you have to meet the elder first, but since it's late, it can wait for another day."

Jackie nodded.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Alexis asked.

"You can sleep here for now, but tomorrow you'll get you're own rooms with the Yautja you're going to be partnered with."

Riko suddenly sat up, "Oh hell no! I so don't want to be paired up with Raidon! I just know that's going to happen!"

Lex giggled slightly and said, "You have no choice, but you do get you're own room and bathroom. It's like another bedroom within a bedroom. As you can tell, this is mine."

"Sweet digs by the way." Jackie said.

"Thank you Jackie."

Jackie gave her a thumbs up then frowned, "I'm gunna be partnered with De'Shu. I just know it."

"I might be with T'Mar." Alexis said, "he's really nice."

"And Kiyomi is with Aden~!" Jackie sang slightly.

All the girls smirked. It was so obvious that those two liked each other.

"Since we might never get another girls night again, let's enjoy this to the fullest!" Riko said, leaping up.

"Yeah!" both Jackie and Alexis cheered.

"Okay. Let's go get food and drinks!" Riko said.

"I have music!" Jackie shouted, pulling out her ipod.

"And I have the speakers." Alexis said, pulling out some big speakers.

"SWEET! I LOVE YOU!" Riko shouted, glomping both girls then let go, grabbing Lex, "Let's go get food and drinks!"

And with that, raced out the door. Riko and Lex grabbed a lot of food and drinks, heading back before anyone could notice them. They had run into Kiyomi and Aden. Riko grabbed Kiyomi, telling Aden that it was girls only and ran away with her.

"We're back!"

"Okay! We just about have the speakers and music all set up." Jackie said.

"Sweetness!"

Once the music was all hooked up, Jackie pressed play and the party went on through out the entire night.


End file.
